A Walk In The Park
by Lila Kooks
Summary: The Doctor is a frequent visitor of London. Would if he ran into one of his previous selves on a random day? Read more to find out!


1A/N: I kept thinking of all those times The Doctor keeps visiting London, and I couldn't help but wonder if

he ever ran into himself. So, just for fun, I wrote this little bit. No copyright infringement intended--

for entertainment purposes only!

A Walk Through The Park

The Doctor and Rose walked thorugh the bustling streets of London, on a balmy, warm day. It seemed like any other day, but today, Rose was craving chips from a particular cafe that quickly became hers and The Doctor's favourite. She insisted that they go there before they went to visit her mother. Rose skipped, pulling him along, "C'mon, Doctor! I've got a hankerin' for some chips, and the last one to the cafe buys!" She laughed as she went on ahead, through a small but charming park. The Doctor slowed his pace, pausing at the entrance, noting the iron fence and archway, the matching benches, the subtle but neat greenery and shrubbery. A memory stirred within his mind, "Hmm...this place is familiar..." he muttered to himself, trying to pull the memory out of the vast and deep pockets of memory within his brain. He felt himself drifting, until he was brought out of his daze by his young companion's shouting, "C'mon, Doctor! I ain't gettin' any younger!" The Doctor grinned, "Neither am I!" he shouted back. She laughed, and gestured impatiently for him to cut through the park to her side. 

She watched him enter the park, walking in his usual lightfooted gait, when she heard someone softly said, "Excuse me.." Instinctively, she moved a bit to her left, letting whoever said that pass. She saw a portly man with a young girl walk past her, wearing a hat. Shrugging, she turned her attention back to The Doctor, who in turn, noticed the couple approaching him.

The Doctor recognized the couple nearing him, and his smile faded. He saw the smiling face of the girl, and he remembered her. Realizing what was going on, he looked at the man the girl was walking with, and his pale face went ashen, his smirk disappearing altogether. The portly man, wearing a straw hat, odd looking clothes, carrying an umbrella with a question mark as a handle, peered at him from under dark, bushy eyebrows, his blue eyes bright with a dark ferocity and intelligence. The girl he was with wore a dark leather jacket brightly decorated with colorful badges, with blue jeans, her dark hair in a ponytail. 

The stout man's eyes met The Doctor's, and his eyes widened, but only for a nanosecond. He recognized him instantly, and glared at him. The Doctor suddenly remembered this day, and will remember it when the time came. Neither man slowed their pace, and walked past each other briskly. When both could no longer see each other's faces, the older man turned his attention back to his dark haired companion, whom never noticed the exchange between the two men. Rose, on the other hand, did, and saw the apparent distress on her Doctor's face.

The Doctor finally reached Rose's side, who slipped her left arm around his right arm. The Doctor

couldn't help but remember how many times the dark haired girl did that very same gesture, his hearts stinging from the nostalgic memories. He looked down at Rose, whose light brown eyes were full of concern for her friend. He smiled reassuringly.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked her young and handsome friend as they made their way to their favourite cafe. He nodded, swallowing down his anxiety before he answered. "Yeah. I, uh, just...ran into...myself." Rose's eyes widened in surprise. She turned in the direction they came from, as if she could see them walking down the street, but they were already long gone. Disappointed, she turned back to The Doctor. "That man was _you?_" She let her disbelief show in her voice. He nodded, "I..just forgot that today was the day that Ace and I were here visiting London. We were on our way to do some shopping, and.." His voice faded as he noticed Rose's eyes glazing over from lack of interest. He sighed, then grinned. "Now, how about those chips, eh? Last one to the cafe buys the chips!" He made a dash for the cafe, Rose right on his heels, "Oi! That's not fair, you gettin' a head start!" He laughed as he ran

to the intersection across from their cafe, laughing at Rose trying to catch up, a grin permanently stuck on her face, her eyes shining with joy and laughter.

A/N: So, what do you think? Doctor #10 just ran into Doctor #7 with Ace! It was a brief encounter, but it was still a close one, eh? So, really, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you! Well, now back to my research!


End file.
